cengo tingkat dewa
by saikurapika
Summary: baca aja deh kagak jago bikin sumary,ooc abal gaje,lime kurang hot,gaje jelek abal,ancur


Haiiii aku balik aku balik… kali ini dengan fict yang gila ahahahah gak banyak bacot lagi ini dia jeng jeng jeng

DISCLAIMER:NARUTO JELAS PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR: SAKURA SASUKE

OOC,ABAL,GAJE,HUMOR,LIME ATO LEMON,NGAYAL TINGKAT EDAN

Saat keluarga uciha tengah berlibur di puncak,maklum lagi libur sekolah,itachi dan sasuke yg mendapat kabar akan libur benar benar senang,mereka jingkrak bak anak SD yg mendapat uang sepuluh ribu #author dulu juga gitu lho

Pada sore yang cerah sasuke berjalan jalan di hutan tanpa ada yang menemani,sasuke menikmati pemandangan yg indah,udara yang sejuk,pohon pinus yang berdiri tegak,udara puncak pun terasa dingin,sasuke pun berjalan menyusuri hutan,tapi tiba-tiba dia terkejut karna dia melihat sesosok mahluk cantik yang sedang mengumpulkan biji kenari,sasuke pun berlari ke arah gadis itu.

Sasuke pun mencoba memberanikan diri,jantungnya berdegub kencang,keringat pun mulai menetes di pelipisnya,ada rasa yg tak biasa yg bergejolak dalam jiwanya entah rasa apa itu

"ehm,nona apa saya boleh bertanya?" tanya sasuke pada sakura

"bo boleh"gadis berkulitan putih itu tergagap melihat pangeran yang hendak membantunya

"aku tak tega melihat wanita cantik sepertimu berada di hutan seperti ini" sasuke seraya berlutut dan mencium tangan wanita itu,wajah gadis itu pun tersipu malu,bias-bias merah terlihat dipipinya.

"a a apa yg anda lakukan pangeran" gadis itu tergagap akan tingkah sang pangeran

bolehkah saya mengantar gadis cantik ini untuk pulang ke gubuk"sasuke menuntun gadis itu ke arah kuda berwarna putih yang sedari tadi terdiam sabar menungu tuanya yang sedang merayu wanita

"bo boleh tu tuan" gadis itu pun menganguk tanda izin tlah di dapatnya,tak perlu waktu lama,sasuke pun menaikan gadis itu di atas pungung kuda putih itu.

akhirnya sampailah sasuke di rumah gadis berkulit putih,dan berambut merah muda.

"ehm,silakan duduk tuan?"gadis itu mempersilakan sasuke untuk duduk,sasuke pun mulai duduk di kursi berwarna merah maroon.

"ohya mau minum apa tu...an?"

"ehm saya mau minum air putih saja"

"kenapa air putih tuan"

"karna hanya melihat mu saja,aku sudah merasa bahwa air putih itu manis"

kemudian sakura berjalan ke arah dapur dengan sumingrah di wajahnya setelah mendengar,rayuan dari sasuke.

#di dapur#

"hehehehe sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milik ku" gumam gadis itu sambil memasukan sesuatu obat ke dalam minuman sasuke,ntah obat apa itu berbentuk sebuk dan berwarna putih,sakura pun membawa minuman itu ke ruang tamu di mana sasuke duduk.

gadis berambut pink itu menaruh gelas berisi minuman di meja dengan agak sedikit mengoda,sasuke yangg melihat hanya menelan ludah saja

"ehm, silakan di minum tuan?" pinta sakura pada sasuke

"trimakasih" sasuke pun mulai meminum minuman itu

Tiba-tiba adrenalin sasuke terpacuh detak jantungnya pun tak berirama

rasa panas mulai menjalar ada rasa yang bergejolak dalam tubuh sasuke,tiba-tiba saja gadis itu duduk di pangkuan sasuke dan menghadap kearah sasuke,sasuke pun tercengang akan perlakuan gadis itu,gadis itu mulai mencium leher sasuke dengan ganasnya, sasuke pun mulai menikmati permainan gadis berambut pink itu,bibir mulai berpanggutan,tangan sasuke pun tak mau diam,sasuke mulai merogoh ke dalam baju gadis itu

di dapatinya dua buah dada yang menatang,ukuranya cukup besar,sang gadis pun mulai merasakan pijatan pijatan lembut yg di berikan sasuke,sasuke pun menciumi leher gadis itu dgn ganasnya,meningalkan kissmark tanda kepemilikan pada gadis berambut pink itu,gadis itu pun mulai lacang,dia mulai membuka baju yang menutup tubuh indah sasuke,sasuke pun tak mau kalah,dia mulai membuka baju gadis itu,terlihatlah pemandangan yangg jarang terlihat mata .

tubuh mulus bak porselen tanpa cacat itu benar benar mengiurkan,darah sasuke rasanya sudah di ubun-ubun,celana yang sedari tadi terasa longar kini mulai terasa sesak,sasuke mulai menangalkan celananya,si kecil sasuke mulai berdiri tegak,gadis itu pun terpesona melihat sasuke kecil yang berdiri kokoh,sang gadis pun mulai merebahkan tubuh mulusnya di atas sofa merah maroon itu

gadis itu mulai memainkan sasuke kecil,di remas & di pijit sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya terkekeh kecil,sasuke pun mulai memainkan jarinya ke dalam liang yang terletak diantara kaki itu,sang gadis hanya mendesah menikmati permainan itu,desah gadis itu mulai membuat sasuke bersemangat dan mendapt energi untuk bermain di liang gadis berambut pink itu.

sasuke pun mulai gelap mata dia mencoba memasukan sasuke kecil ke dalam liang yang ada disana,sasuke mulai mengekangkan tangan diantara kedua tubuh gadis itu,seraya berkata

"apa boleh aku lanjutkan" sasuke bertanya pada gadis itu

sang gadis hanya menganguk pelan tanda setuju,sasuke pun mulai dengan mencium kening gadis itu

sasuke pun mulai memasukan sasuke kecil ke dalam liang yang di bawah sana,

sedikit demi sedikit sasuke mencoba memasukan,sang gadis hanya menjerit kesakitan,kemudian sasuke pun berhasil menengelamkan sasuke kecil ke dalam liang tersebut,hanya terdengar suara

"aaaahh... uuuhh..." mengema dalam ruangan tersebut

gadis itu pun menjerit dan berkata

"sasuke ayo bangun jangan tidur aja,sana jemput ayahmu di kantor dasar" mikoto ber kecak pingang melihat anak sulungnya yang hanya bermalas-malasan,sasuke yang mendengar ibunya berteriak hanya kaget setengah mati,seraya berkata.

"ibu….kenapa aku di bangunkan padahal lagi mimpi basah"

Mikoto yang mendengar kata-kata sasuke hanya cengo bak patung pancoran yang berdiri tanpa bicara

THE END

…..

HOREEEEEEE SELESAI… INI FICT PERTAMA YANG JALUR NORMAL HAHAHAHA SENANGNYA,ohya gimana menurut kalian bagus apa jelek apa ancur

Mohon review yaaaaa maksi maksi udah baca


End file.
